Cirno's apprentice
by top20fan13
Summary: It was a normal day for Cirno when suddely a stange girl with ice powers shows up, what's an ice fairy to do? Take her on as her apprentace of couse. What will this lead to? Is Cirno realy the best teacher? Well gotta leave something for the story, right.


The following is a Touhou story that will use some of my characters from an original story of mine. The idea is a little strange though so am I. I hope that having played and beat every whole number Touhou game from 6-12 with all shot types (mostly on easy mode) will be of use when writing said girls into this story. Also huge thanks to the youkai of endless possibilities for being my beta reader and allowing me to borrow some of his OC's for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou project or any of the girls of Touhou

**Cirno's apprentice  
****Chapter one) the ice girl **

It was a peaceful and sunny afternoon. A blue haired ice fairy was floating slightly above the ground near the lake. She looked around again however no one else was there. She was waiting for a friend however they had yet to show up.

"I hope they didn't start without me." Cirno thought.

Cirno then started to ponder what she should do next when she heard a strange noise. There was nothing in front of her so she turned around, though nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The noise did not go away and was now slightly louder.

Cirno realized the noise must be coming from above her. She looked up and soon saw that there was something shiny in the sky. It was falling towards her location.

"What is that thing?" Cirno thought as she stared at the falling object.

The object was rapidly approaching and Cirno quickly realized it was heading straight towards her.

"That's not going to work." Cirno taunted as she flew out of the path of the object.

Just a second later it zoomed past where she was before slamming into the ground, kicking up a bit of dirt in the process.

After flying to a safe distance Cirno turned around to look at the thing that attacked her. It was a large cylinder shaped object. It was still standing up as it was stuck in the ground.

"That's what you get for trying such a stupid attack against me." Cirno boasted.

However there was no response and the thing did not move or make a single sound.

Cirno stared at it for a few seconds when it still didn't do anything. She flew down to the ground then walked over to the object before poking at it multiple times.

"hey strange creature, you still alive?" she inquired.

The third time she poked the object, part of the front of the object suddenly and quickly opened up. Once open a girl fell out of the object falling on top of Cirno in the process.

"Hey!" Cirno exclaimed as she pushed the girl off of her.

She then looked back at the object, however the part that had opened has just closed shut again. She then stared at the object again however it did nothing.

Cirno then thought for a few seconds before smiling. She had finally figured out what had happened. She then turned towards the girl that fell on her earlier.

Cirno immediately notices the girl has blue skin, she also has long brown hair. She is wearing a large brown jacket over a green dress. Since she landed face first on the ground Cirno can not see her face. Just like the strange object she is not moving at all.

"What did you do this time?" someone asked form behind Cirno.

Cirno then turned around to see who was talking to her, it was Daiyousei.

"Well there was this strange monster, it attacked me. I think it was trying to eat me because after I beat it up it spit out that girl over there." Cirno explained.

"This thing attacked you, it's not even moving." Daiyousei stated.

"Of course it's not, I knocked it out." Cirno replied proudly.

"Is the girl OK?" Daiyousei asked.

"Well she was inside the weird monster when I beat it up so maybe she got knocked out too." Cirno replied.

"Well I'm beginning to think that maybe we should get away from that thing before it wakes up." Daiyousei replied.

"yeah, though I don't think we should leave her here." Cirno told her.

She then asked "Can you help me carry her back to my house?"

"Why your house?" Daiyousei asked.

"I saved her so why not help her out?" Cirno stated

Daiyousei thought for a bit though decided it would be best not to ask. She then flew down to the ground to help Cirno carry the girl away.

**

* * *

**

Time) a few hours later

**Place) Cirno's house**

The girl Cirno saved earlier was just waking up, her blue eyes slowly opened, almost immediately she felt a sharp pain coming from her head.

"What happened to me," she thought.

She looked around and quickly noticed she had been placed on a chair. She was in a medium size room. The chair was placed close to a table. There were three other chairs placed around the table, one on each side. A newspaper was placed open on the table covering almost all of the small table. A small book was placed on the table on top of the open newspaper.

The floors and walls were made of wood. The room only had three doors one of them was open and she could see that it lead to a bedroom, the other two doors were closed though it was clear that one of them lead outside.

"Where am I", and "how did I get here", were the questions she was pondering. The last thing she remembered was a friend of hers came to visit and she agreed to help her with something. She could not remember what or anything that happened after that.

She figured that maybe the newspaper would help so she picked up the paper placing the book back on the table after she picked up the newspaper.

She read a few of the articles though it didn't really help too much. She did not recognize any of the places or names mentioned in the articles. All she was able to deduce from the paper is that wherever she was it was a place she had not been to before.

Even though her head hurt she was curious about where she was so she deiced to take a look around outside. After placing the newspaper back on the table she got up out of the chair and walked over to the door leading to outside.

After opening the door she realized she picked the wrong one, so she closed the door and walked over to the other one.

After opening the door she stepped out of the house and then looked around. The house was located at the edge of a forest and there was a lake not too far from the house. She may not have known where she was, though at least wherever she was looked peaceful.

Then she noticed Cirno. She hovering just above the ground about seventy feet away. She was facing away from the house holding a small stone in her hand. Cirno then threw the stone into the air, she then took a step back focusing on the stone she threw. At about the same time the stone stopped ascending into the air. Cirno fired a beam of ice at the stone hitting it directly in the center incasing the small stone in ice. The stone then fell to the ground frozen.

"That's target practice right?" the blue skinned girl asked.

"Yes, read about it in a book I found." Cirno replied.

Cirno picked up another small stone though before she threw it she tuned around and noticed the girl she saved earlier had finally woken up.

"Can I try?" the girl asked.

"Sure why not." Cirno commented.

Cirno waited a few seconds then threw the small stone she was holding into the air. The girl watched the stone for a second then she pointed towards said stone with her right hand firing a beam of ice from her hand. The ice beam zoomed through the air nicking the right side of the stone. This changed the stone's course however did not incase it in ice like Cirno's shot did.

"Nice try though you have a long way to go to get to my level, when it comes to ice powers I'm the best." Cirno boasted.

"I can tell, that was some good aim, now can you kindly tell me where I am and how I got here?" the girl asked.

"Sure though first you have to answer my question. What's your name?" Cirno replied.

"My name is Suzelina." she stated.

"Well Suzelina your at my house which is located near misty lake. As for how you got here some strange creature ate you, after that I beat it up and it spat you out, then I brought you to my house to get you away from the creature." Cirno explained.

"So you saved me, thanks." Suzelina replied.

"No problem it was easy, it takes more then a giant monster to beat me." Cirno boasted.

"That's good to know, though I never heard of misty lake." Suzelina stated.

"You're not from around here are you?" Cirno asked.

"No." Suzelina replied.

"So basically as far as you know you woke up in a strange land with no clue of how you got here." Cirno commented.

"Exactly." Suzelina replied.

"I got it you can stay at my house, you'll have a place to stay and I'll even help you improve your ice powers, you can be my apprentice!" Cirno Exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds nice miss…" Suzelina started to say before Cirno interrupted her.

"Cirno, the name is Cirno, try not to forget it." she commented.

"Well Cirno, does your house even have a second bed, it seams kind of small and I'm not sleeping on a chair." Suzelina remarked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be able to get you a bed, I just need to go to a store not too far from here." Cirno replied.

Suzelina thought about it for a second. She was still a little sore and it would be nice to have someplace to stay. Cirno seamed to be very nice she did save her from a monster big enough to eat her after all. Staying at Cirno's house seamed to be the safest option.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Suzelina commented.

"Great, why don't you stay here for now, I'll just get you something to sleep on from that store I talked about earlier." Cirno told her before flying into the sky.

"I was right, I can trust her, she seems to be a very nice girl" Suzelina thought as she walked back into Cirno's house.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Suzelina had taken to reading the newspaper again waiting for Cirno to come back. Just when she had finished reading an article from the paper, Cirno came in through the front door.

"I found just what you needed, I bought what Rinnosuke called a portable bed used for sleeping away from home." Cirno stated proudly.

"That was very nice of you, thanks Cirno." Suzelina replied happily.

"sure… are you reading my tablecloth?" Cirno replied.

"You use a newspaper as tablecloth?" Suzelina asked.

"Well it is an old newspaper, I think it's a clever idea." Cirno commented.

She then went back to the door and brought in Suzelina's "bed" which in reality was a blue sleeping bag. She then floated over to Suzelina and handed her the "bed."

"There's plenty of space in my storage room which is the door on the right." Cirno said pointing to the other closed door in the room.

Suzelina stared at the sleeping bag in her hands with a surprised look on her face. She was not sure what Cirno was going to get from the store, though she was not expecting this. Though at the same time Cirno did actually take the time to buy this for her and it was better then nothing.

"Make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight, we can start your training tomorrow." Cirno told her grinning.

"Well I think I'll go to sleep early, it's been a rough day," Suzelina stated before taking the sleeping bag to the storage room.

As Cirno had stated there was plenty of space in the storage room. There were shelves on both the left and right wall. The shelves contained books, toys, boxes that were not labeled as well as various other random things like a snow globe.

Suzelina placed her sleeping bag in the back of the room as to not get in the way in case Cirno needed to get something from the storage room while she was sleeping.

She was not sure how she got here though so far she liked this place. She did not want to run into that monster that ate her again. She was also curious what Cirno could teach her. She felt she had good control over her ice powers, though it couldn't hurt. After all Cirno had said she was the best when it came to ice powers, so maybe she could learn something. It might even be fun.

Suzelina got inside the sleeping bag and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Time) the next morning

**Place) near the Hakurei shrine**

Daiyousei was flying towards the shrine.

"Not good, not good at all." she stated nervously as she continued to fly.

As Daiyousei approached the shrine she noticed a red-haired girl in a miko outfit caring some boxes towards the shrine's storage shed.

"Reimu there's a monster near the lake, it's very dangerous. It eats both human and youkai we need help," Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Huh, what are you going on about?" the miko inquired turning towards her.

"Wait you're not Reimu, why are you dressed like her?" Daiyousei asked.

"Gee, I didn't know fairies were that dumb, you probably can't tell Reimu and Sanae apart." Marin replied with narrow eyes.

"That's not true and besides I don't even know who Sanae is." Daiyousei stated.

"I guess it's worse then I thought then, just get on with whatever it is before you forget it." Marin replied.

"Well yesterday this strange monster showed up and attacked Cirno. She said it tried to eat her and when she beat it up it spat out this strange girl it ate earlier. Since then the monster won't go away and it's making the fairies nervous, me included. So I came here to get someone like Reimu to get rid of it for good or at least chase it away." Daiyousei explained.

"Hey I'm more then capable for some dumb monster, just how do I know this isn't just another dumb prank?" Marin growled.

"Cirno would not lie about something like that, besides didn't you hear the loud boom yesterday, I know I did." Daiyousei stated.

"Well yesterday miss Hakurei sent me on an errand to the netherworld and I don't recall anything of the sort." Marin replied thoughtfully.

"Are you going to help me or do I need to look for Reimu or Marisa?" Daiyousei asked.

"Are you coming or not?" Marin asked having already took to the sky with a determined look.

"Wait for me, you don't even know where to go!" Daiyousei Exclaimed.

"Of course I do." Marin begin before pausing.

"Wait, where is it again?" she inquired.

"Just follow me." Daiyousei told her.

Marin chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

Daiyousei lead Marin over to the place by the misty lake where the "monster" crashed yesterday. It was still in the same location, still stuck in the ground.

"See it's still there. I've been too afraid to go near it. I don't know what it is or how it got here, though I'm very sure it's dangerous." Daiyousei informed her.

Marin cautiously walked over to the "monster."

"What is this thing?" she murmured under her breath.

Marin pulled out her gohei and poked it a couple of times.

"Whatever it is I think it's dead." Marin concluded turning backs towards Daiyousei.

Suddenly she heard a noise and turned around to see the object falling towards her. She leapt away from it and launched a ying yang orb at it making a small dent in it.

"Woah, it was playing dead!" Marin gasped.

"You're a shrine maiden, can't you just seal it away, I told you it was trouble!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"What would locking it's abilities away do, it tried to crush me!" Marin shot back.

"That's a good point. Anyways can you get rid of that thing I don't care how, I just don't want it around here anymore. it gives me the creeps." Daiyousei commented.

"It's a sly one, but I doubt it can evade my new spell." Marin boasted.

Marin gestured with her gohei to her right, then left, then up, left and right. Five magic circles appeared where she gestured. They glowed briefly before shooting a green laser each. The lasers flew straight before suddenly veering towards the cylindrical shaped object. All five lasers converged on a single spot blasting a hole in it.

"Is it dead now or is it just faking again?" Daiyousei asked.

"I'm not sure. I wounded it but it's not bleeding." Marin replied.

"How can it not be with a hole that big in it's side?" Daiyousei pondered.

The opening begin to spark startling both the fairy and the shrine maiden.

"I think it's getting ready to fight back!" Marin gasped.

Just the thought of that thing flying though the air trying to eat her terrified Daiyousei. She quickly made up her mind. She had to get out of there.

"um, I think I heard Cirno call me, she probably needs my help." Daiyousei commented nervously before turning around and flying away as fast as she could.

"Hey, where are you going!" Marin demanded.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Marin turned back towards the "monster" to see it had burst into a fiery explosion. She was thrown backwards into the water with a yelp. Debris landing all around, small fires smoldering here and there.

After a few seconds later Mystia flew towards the shore.

"What's going on here?" she asked wondering what the cause of the loud noise was.

Marin was flailing around in the water trying to stay afloat.

"You're not going to get anywhere swimming like that." Mystia commented.

"Help!" Marin managed to say before she sank beneath the surface.

It did not take Mystia long to realize the problem after the shrine maiden's call for help. Mystia quickly dove down towards the water making a decent sized splash as she dove below the surface of the lake. A few seconds later the night sparrow flew out of the water holding on to Marin.

Mystia flew over to the lake shore before placing Marin down on the ground.

"I was hoping to catch some lamprey not a shrine maiden." Mystia joked.

Marin coughed up some water. She then stood up shakily coughing a little.

"Where did it go?" Marin inquired looking around.

"Where did what go did you lose something?" Mystia asked.

"There was this monster, it knocked me in the water with this scary intense attack." Marin told her.

"A monster, so that was what that loud noise was. Well good luck with the monster hunting." Mystia commented before flying away.

Marin looked around and sighed as she took off her sleeves and rung them out.

**

* * *

**

Place) just outside's Cirno's house

"OK apprentice, it's time to start your training." Cirno stated.

"I'm ready." Suzelina replied.

"Good, OK first show me some of your basic ice attacks I need to know what I'm working with, no point in teaching you things you already know." Cirno told her.

Suzelina then fired off some ice beams of various sizes from her right hand one at a time firing into the air being careful not to hit anything accidentally.

"Not bad, now try firing faster like this." Cirno told her with a grin.

She then held out both of her hands and fired off tiny icicles at a very rapid pace.

"Wow that is fast!" Suzelina commented.

"That's not impressive that's just basic stuff, just shoot small icicles as fast as you can. It's simple why don't you try," Cirno stated.

Suzelina took a deep breath then held out her right hand and concentrated. She then fired icicles from her finger tips about once a second.

"That's not fast enough, you're never going to win a battle attacking like that!" Cirno Exclaimed.

"I'm not used to attacking that quickly." Suzelina replied.

"Looks like I have a lot to teach you. Then you will be able to do stuff like this." Cirno stated before flying towards the icicles Suzelina was still firing.

Cirno then used her powers to freeze the projectiles leaving them frozen in place in the air.

"How did you do that?" Suzelina asked.

"Simple I froze your shots." Cirno remarked with a smile.

"That's amazing!" Suzelina exclaimed.

"Well I am the best when it comes to ice powers." Cirno boasted.

She then said "now try the icicle move again only faster this time."

"Cirno can we eat after training. I'm not trying to sound mean it's just I haven't had anything to eat since waking up in your house." Suzelina explained.

"That's right I forgot to feed you." Cirno exclaimed. "No wonder you're doing so lousy. Very well we'll take a break so I can make you some breakfast, though I expect you to do better afterwards." she told her.

Cirno then flew over to her house and entered though the door. Suzelina followed afterwards while thinking "looks like training is not going to be easy, though why complain when I have the best ice user as my trainer. I know I'm going to learn something from this."

Suzelina then entered Cirno's house with a smile on her face.

**(end chapter)**


End file.
